


Keep calm and buy shoes.

by Prettyunique



Series: 30 days 30 oneshots. [25]
Category: Rizzles - Fandom, Rizzoli and Isles
Genre: Episode Related, F/F, Oneshot, apology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 00:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7017970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettyunique/pseuds/Prettyunique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30 days 30 oneshots.</p><p>Day 25</p><p>The gift mug Jane gave to Maura...yes she did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep calm and buy shoes.

**Author's Note:**

> Set during the season 5 episode  
> Bridge to tomorrow.
> 
> Starting the part where Jane and Angela are talking in Jane's flat and Angela tells Jane she has an job interview.

"Bye Ma."

 

Angela leaves.

Jane goes to Maura's name on her phone.

Then she presses the red button.

Grabbing her keys she leaves the apartment.

 

25 minutes later.

 

"Think this will work as an apology present."

 

The woman doesn't answer.

 

"You don't care."

"Well it is a good choice, it's our best seller" replies the woman

"It's her favourite"

"She's lucky to have you."

"Actually I'm lucky to have her, then I...go and spoil it by jumping off a bridge."

 

The women looks at her confused.

 

"It's a long story." replies Jane 

 

The woman hands over her change.

 

"Thanks...what does that say?"

 

Jane asks pointing behind the woman.

 

"What?"

 

The woman turns to see what Jane was looking at.

 

"Keep calm and buy shoes."

 

Jane smiles. 

 

"It was my son's idea, a present for his big sister. I accidentally order more than one.

 

"I'll give you 3 dollars for it."

"Really, sold."

 

2 hours later. 

 

"I'm going to take this back get you your money back."

"No you won't, it's a gift...oh, I almost forgot."

 

Jane hands over a gift bag. 

Maura smiles.

 

"Keep calm and buy shoes. I love it...Its perfect."

 

Maura sighs putting the mug on the table.

 

"What's wrong?" 

"There's another reason I got so upset."

"Because I'm your best friend and you thought I was going to die." replies Jane

"No, well yes that too...I thought I was keeping it from you for a good reason, but those reasons just don't seam to matter after what happened."

"You're getting ready to tell me something deep and meaningful, aren't you." replies Jane

"Yes, and I know you're going to hate me, but I need to get it out."

"Maura, you know you can tell me anything."

"I know, but you might not feel that way after this."

"Maura, I'll help you hide the body, don't worry."

 

Jane smile drops when she sees Maura didn't smile.

 

"Maura, what is it?"  
"I have a..."

 

Maura sighs.

"Non crush on you."  
"What does that mean?"  
"Well, it's been going on too long for it to be a crush so...it's whatever it is after that"  
"Are you saying..."  
"If that's the conclusion you come to after what I just said then yes"

 

Jane puts her hand to her heart.

 

"No don't....can we just forget I said anything."

 

Maura stands. Jane catches her hand and pulls her close kissing her on the lips.

 

"I can't do that, because I'm in love with you too "

"Really?"

 

Jane nods.  
Jane leans forward...  
Maura hears footsteps sounds coming towards them.

"Wait."

"What?"

"Someone's coming."

"This conversation is on pause." replies Jane

 

**Author's Note:**

> We're so close, one week.


End file.
